Maybe they're gay (American Dad Steve X Jeff Fanfic)
by BisexualBear
Summary: Jeff & Hayley broke up but Steve and Jeff stayed close friends though...but one night they got closer than ever before ;) WARNING: GAY SEXUAL CONTENT


Steve X Jeff CHAPTER 1

Jeff & Hailey have been in an on and off relationship for a while, Hailey liked this because when she met a guy she preferred to Jeff she could do what she called "experimenting" when in reality it was just cheating, Jeff on the other hand didn't like this, hated it in fact, she would constantly get back with him just to tell him how some other guy she's been with is better than him at something. However last night Hayley came back to him again and said that she wanted to get back together with him but he told her to bite the dust. But he has become friends with Steve over the years so tonight he is hanging out with him.

He came to the house and Steve answered the door "hey man" said Jeff "where is everybody?" he asked "Mom and Dad went to a motel for reasons we don't need to talk about and Hayley is out banging some random dude, so we're alone I guess" "Awesome, well I got a new game for the computer, wanna play it?" "sure man" Jeff entered the house and they both headed up stairs and into Steve's room. "Oh wait man, it's an 18 because it has sexual content you cant play it" joked Jeff "Dude that just makes me want to play it even more" Jeff laughed and handed Steve the disc and Steve put it into his computer. After spending about a half hour installing the game it was finally ready to play. "Hey man, what do you think it meant by "sexual content"?" asked Jeff with a slight smirk on his face. "I don't know man, naked girls, actual sex maybe?" "Awesome" said Jeff with the smile on his face growing (and that wasn't the only thing on his body that was growing). The two started playing the game and it just seemed to be exactly like _Grand Theft Auto _except it claimed to show actual nudity. Then Steve completed a mission in the game and the cut away scene began playing. The game character they were playing as was sitting in what seemed to be his girlfriends apartment when she walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and she was completely naked. Their character stood up and walked over to her as she began to unbuckle his belt and completely strip him down of all of his clothes. Soon you could see the complete back of their characters naked body, showing his ass. Then it zoomed around to the front exposing the women's ass. While all of this went on the two boys were trying their best to make sure the other one didn't see their boner. After a while of the two struggling to make sure that didn't happen Jeff spoke up and said "Man lets be honest, we're both hard right now right?" "Yeah I suppose you're right man" admitted Steve "Hey well I gotta admit, if I don't "solve this problem" soon I'm going to end up tearing a hole in my jeans." said Jeff. "You know what same here man" replied Steve "why don't I switch the game off and slap on some porn?" offered Steve with a smile on his face. "Good idea Stevie boy"

With that Steve searched into the search bar and Jeff said "Hey man, I'm kind of into Hentai at the moment" "Not a problem old pal" Steve then write Hentai into the search bar and they started watching a video called _Sexlife of an anime couple _they both started Jacking off with their jeans around the ankles. Steve was the first to cum and Jeff came a few minutes later, but when Jeff came he shot his load and some of it went "off course" and landed on Steve's cock. "Shit…man I….I'm so sorry I….." Steve laughed and said "Hey man don't worry about it, it's just cum I've had plenty of my own on myself" "Man, I really…still sorry" said Jeff slightly embarrassed. Steve chuckled again and said "man if you feel that bad about it…why don't you clean it off?" said Steve with another smirk growing on his face. "I…..I will" said Jeff reaching for a tissue, he took the tissue and put it on the head of Steve's dick. As he started rubbing it around Steve's head he looked up at Steve's face and noticed he had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip, he was obviously getting pleasure from this and Jeff didn't mind. In fact Jeff decided to have a bit of fun with him, he slowly started to move his hand up and down Steve's cock and massaging it. "Damn Steve, this is really turning you on isn't it?" Steve looked down at Jeff who was smiling back up at him and said "If I was doing this to you do you think it wouldn't turn you on?" "I don't know man, why don't we find out?"

Steve took the hint and reached down and grabbed onto Jeff's cock and began wanking him off, "Yeah Steve you were right, this feels really damn good" "C'mon man just because I'm doing it to you doesn't mean you should stop" Jeff giggled and said "Oh sorry man" and he continued to rub Steve's penis up and down, that was after taking the tissue off of Steve's penis. After the two touched each other for about 10 minutes of moaning and talking dirty to each other, they both came at the exact same time, Jeff rubbed his palm all over the head of Steve's penis making sure he wiped all of his cum into his hand. Steve noticed Jeff doing this and decided to do the same.

After cumming twice in the same hour the two boys were exhausted and they both ended up dosing off in the chairs they were sitting in

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, please leave you're reviews/fanfic suggestions it means a lot to me to read your opinions :-).**

**I hope you liked this enough to give chapter 2 a read. Thanks for reading **


End file.
